Dokujin
by ShadowsBlood
Summary: Bred by darkness,raised in the shadows she knows nothing but death.An elite assassion indowed with the gift of controling Spirits of the Dead.Battleing herself,she incounters something she never beheld before. Something powerful and wonderful:Love
1. Into the Cavern Filled With Tears

_**Dokujin**_

**Chapter One: **_**Into the Cavern Filled With Tears**_

**Rating:**_Teen_

**Warnings:**_ Nothing in this Chapter_

**Disclaimer:**_ I only wish I owned the Akatsuki and Naruto but I don't, I only own Kokoro!_

**Authors Note: **_Hey! I actually had some motivation to start a FanFic! With Luck I can keep it alive! I was suppose to be doing my English homework when I started this..hehehe...Enjoy!_

* * *

Silent shadows. Silent shadows moving in the icy grip of a Winter's Night. Red clouds floating on a field of black- moving, waving as they fluttered from tree to tree, branch to branch.

Cold gray eyes followed the clouds; footsteps echoed soundlessly on the dead leaves fallen on the frozen ground, following the Shadows as they ran through the night.

Whispers flowed from the lips of the Shadows-Words unheard by the one who followed with the gray eyes. The dark eyes of the Shadows flickered back and forth as they landed in front of a stone hill marked by the passage of Time.

Light gray eyes watched, hidden in the bushes. Creaking, doors opened from where none had been. Shadows, quick as dawn's first light, flitted into the cavern; followed by unnoticed silent footsteps.

Doors shut, locking all in Darkness.

Pale light flickers from torches lining the walls, illuminating the features of the Shadows while the one with gray eyes hides in the dark, watching the Shadows.

Red brown eyes glitter on an ageless face, far too young to hold the wisdom that lurks in the murky depths. Blood red hair defines a face that was painted with an uncaring expression, as if he himself was not part of the real world.

Next to him the second Shadow shifted so the flames' flickering light fell upon him. Half of his face was hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair, hanging loose from the topknot holding most of his hair, the rest lying softly upon his back. A single blue eye stared into the darkness from a girlish face.

"Sasori-danna?" He spoke softly to his comrade, as if he feared the shadow's wrath.

"Yes Deidara?" Sasori replied in a bored tone.

"I am tired, un."

Sasori sighed, "We have to report to Leader-sama first, and then you can sleep."

Deidara nodded and they walked briskly through the silent hallways, bare of anything except stone and flames. Silent footsteps followed, light gray eyes glowing.

The hallway sloped down steadily, becoming colder and colder the farther down they went until they came to a place where the ceiling rose high above the hard stone floor. Seven others were gathered there, some sitting on stone seats, others leaning against the wall, eyes watching every movement in the chamber. Had a speck of dust shifted, their eyes would have caught it. The two quickly walked to the one hidden alone in the shadows while the third lurked in the darkness of the doorway.

"Leader-sama," Sasori spoke as he and Deidara bowed to the one in front of them whose very being radiated power.

The one spoken to turned around to face them, letting the faint light from the torches touch him before he moved beyond their grasp. Multiple pierceings littered his face, glinting in the brief time the light touched them. Reddish orange hair spiked out from his head, held back from falling into his face by a headband, the markings scratched through. His eyes, black pupils surrounded by gray circles that gradually lightened, stared down with ultimate authority at the two. "Yes?"

"We have completed our mission Leader-sama, all went well." Sasori's voice was somewhat subdued by the presence of the Leader, but it still retained most of his self-confidence.

"Very good," The red-head had clearly dismissed them by the tone of his voice. His eyes silently shifted over to the door way where the light gray eyes gazed into the cavern. "Kokoro."

Upon hearing their Leader speak, the occupants of the cavern turned to the doorway where the Shadow entered, letting the soft light of the flames dance upon her pale skin.

Kokoro moved with the grace of the hunting wolf, each bare foot placed precisely onto the stone floor, making no noise whatsoever. Her lithe body was sheathed in an outfit of black leather, marked with blood red clouds, that left much of her body uncovered- not so much that it was inappropriate- and left little to the imagination. A dagger rode at her hip gleaming eerily in the glimmering light of the torches. Her jet black hair, darker than the raven's feathers, fell in silky waves past her hips, and framed a perfect face, unmarked by any blow or strike. Her gray eyes so light they seemed white, stared challengingly at The Leader without any fear or hesitation.

"Pein-san," Kokoro's voice rang out, as commanding as the one she spoke to so disrespectfully by speaking the one's name that is not suppose to be spoken.

The only sign of this affecting Pein was that he blinked. Blinked and that was it. But the others knew that he was greatly annoyed by that small movement and a small smirk placed itself upon Kokoro's face at that knowledge.

"Kokoro, you have returned. Your mission was successful?" His gaze was icy upon the girl, yet she never dropped her eyes.

"Yes, sir. The target was eliminated." Kokoro nodded, her eyes remained locked with Pein's-challenging.

"Very well, you may have a few days rest before your next assignment." Pein said, dismissing her.

Kokoro bowed, almost mockingly, and turned away. Nodding to the others, she went over to where Sasori and Deidara stood. "Hello," she greeted them, smiling a smile that did not touch her eyes, leaving them cold and blank.

Deidara's lighthearted voice sounded first. "Hi Kokoro, un! How did your mission go, yeah?"

"Good, it was almost too easy; No excitement what so ever." Her bored tone emphasized that.

It was then Sasori spoke, his face remaining emotionless. "You are going to get yourself killed one day. Challenging the Leader like that. Even if you are Akatsuki's Assassin, that doesn't protect you from Leader's wrath."

The assassin smiled, "That may be so, but today isn't that day. And you know he wouldn't kill me."

Sasori frowned and was about to speak but Deidara bumped in."Kokoro-chan is right Danna, and you need to stop being so pessimistic all the time, yeah!"

The red-head grunted and turned, walking into one of the hallways that branched off from the cavern. Deidara smiled and walked away, waving good-bye.

Kokoro nodded to herself and walked silently into another hallway, coming soon to a wooden doorway with a crescent moon etched onto its surface. The door squeaked as it was opened, letting the assassin into her room. Quickly she shut the door then flung herself onto her bed, the tears already stinging her eyes now filled with emotions- sadness, pain and regret.

The tears fell softly from Kokoro eyes, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't choose this life, the life of killing and coldness, of loneliness and secret- it was chosen for her.

Pein had found her, lost in the mountains, lost in the whispers of the dead. Barely alive, and her power out of control, he had taken her into the arms of the Akatsuki; had raised her to be a tool for their every whim, killing those they wished disposed of. Pein had raised her to be his daughter yet he gave her neither kindness nor love.

She was his dagger, ready to strike whenever beckoned, yet unable to turn on her master. And yet she longed to. She longed to turn upon them with every breath she took. But no matter how much she wished, she was part of Akatsuki and she could not turn upon herself.

But she could still dream of a different life. So Kokoro dreamt, sweet dreams of freedom and love, with her tears still wet upon her now peaceful face, glittering like small shards of an assassin's blade.

* * *

So? What did you think? Sorry for the OC but...still can't control the actual charters well enough for me to do a whole FanFic with nothing but them,maybe eventilly...

Please Review and tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes!!I need to know if anyone likes my writing! And reviews will help keep this little Fanfic alive!

Thanks for reading!

ShadowsBlood


	2. A Past of Shadows

_**Dokujin**_

**Chapter Two: **_**A Past of Shadows**_

**Warnings: **_none really_

**Rating:**_Teen_

**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Naruto do you think this story would be under FANfiction?_

**Author's Note:**_ Yay, finally Chapter Two is here! Sorry for the wait and the shortness! __I am not as pleased with this one as I was the first chapter but whatever. Enjoy!!_

* * *

The air upon the mountain was bitterly cold in the light of the dawning sun. Heavy gray clouds raced lazily in the lightening sky, propelled by the sharp whisper of the wind.

A girl, clothed only in her pale silver hair, awoke. Coal black eyes shot open as she screamed; fleeing the nightmares she had been trapped in during sleep as her call echoed in the shadow of the valley.

'Good morning,' voices whispered in her head. Ghosts visible only to her, crowded around her, their ashen bodies glimmering in the growing light from the sun.

Her frail body shook as she wimpered,"No.No, no."

'Yes child,' the voices whispered in unison.

"No! Go away! Be gone!" Screaming the girl flung her arms out, as if trying to push the spirits away, and shot rays of energy from her palms. A trail of destruction followed after the beams; Trees were burnt, the ground scorched, but the spirits still hovered around her, their ancient faces showing no emotion.

"Why?" She cried out holding her head in her bleeding hands. "Why do I have no control over you?" Tears stared to fall from her black eyes, displaying wisdom and knowledge that she was too young to know.

'Because child,' they whispered. 'We cannot be controlled by sheer will. You must be strong child or you will loose your mind to use.'

"But how can I be strong? Tell me what to do!" She yelled, her eyes, still wet with tears, glimmered as she stood up, her dirty hands curled into fists. Her black eyes glared at them with such strength that the rocks they stood on seemed to melt. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, the girl glaring at the Undead with passion and anger, the Sprits looked at her with unemotional eyes, neither giving up. Yet suddenly, the fire went out of her black eyes, her fists unclenched, her shoulders slumped and her head tilted forward, light silver strands partly obscuring her face as she whimpered.

"I'm tired of it. Tired of hearing voices in my head that no one else can hear. Tired of seeing people that no one else can, people no one even remembers. I'm tired of having no control over these powers I posses, of this curse gifted to me at my birth. I'm tired. Please tell me. Tell me a way to control you- To have a real life. Please." The last words were uttered as whispers as the child fell to the ground, her hands splayed in front of her as she bowed to the Spirits, tears once again falling from her eyes.

'Hush child,' the Spirits whispered soothingly. 'Get up; there is no need to bow to us. Look at us child; you are able to see things no one else can see. Memories that would have been long forgotten if not for this gift. Think of it as a gift child, not a curse, never a curse. You have to accept this power or it will consume you.'

"B-but how do I control it?" Her pleading eyes glistened.

The spirits sighed, their eyes somewhat saddened by the knowledge that they possessed. 'We cannot be simply controlled child.'

The girl slumped, "Then what hope is there? What can I do?"

The spirits shifted their alien gaze away from the girl suddenly as if they were forced to- sensing something in the far off valley- look over the ridge of the mountain, the white snow there shining in the light from the sun. Their spectral eyes always knowing of what to do flickered with traces of confusion, portraying the debate that was currently raging in their minds. Finally, they reached a conclusion and beckoning, they whispered to the child as they glided over the ridge. "Follow us child. Follow us. Then you will be able to command us."

Nodding the girl followed, nimbly climbing over the rocks like a mountain goat born and raised upon the sheer fringes of the mountains. Her thin hands and feet quickly found cracks in the gray ice covered stone as she scampered up the small cliff face, soon coming to the top and the beginning of the valley nestled in between the mountains. Sapphire grass dotted the valley, half-hidden beneath snow and ice. A snake of smoke extended into the sky from the bottom of the valley where the distant figures could be seen by the girl's sharp eyes.

Somewhat worried she looked over at the Spirits for guidance. It had been many years sense she had come in contact with living humans and she was somewhat afraid of them. When the Ghosts made no comment on where they were headed, she sighed and continued walking on with the grace of the jungle cat.

Silently she listened to the whispers of the Dead as they approached the camp, their voices mingling to form a gently song in her mind. Her feet carried her onward, propelled by the words of the Dead. How many times had she become lost in their voices, their stories and their pasts? Their lives became hers as she got lost in the rhythm.

Then suddenly, Darkness came upon her.

Too lost in their memories, she failed to notice a few of the Spirits slipping away to the black cloaked figures to whisper words into their minds. They formed a Seal, placing it upon her unknowingly to her until the pain started.

Then there was nothing but pain- pain, darkness and blood for as long as she could remember. The name Kokoro was placed upon her amongst the blood and shadows, But there was nothing else-pain, darkness and blood.

Crystal white eyes snapped open as a scream was ripped from her throat. Panting she sat bolt upright, her black hair strewn about her face as she looked frantically around the room until firm arms pulled her back.

"Hush child. It was just a dream." A soft monotone voice spoke softly into her ear as the arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist. "Go back to sleep."

Kokoro relaxed, turning to nuzzle her face against the person's neck. "Sasori," she whispered before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thank you for Reading!! Please Review!!

Shadow


End file.
